Bright Lights
by jamespotterthefirst
Summary: In the midst of a dance hosted by Benedict Lightwood, Tessa finds the perfect opportunity to speak to Will about all the obstacles keeping them apart. ONE SHOT. Will/Tessa.


**A/N: **First of all, let me begin by thanking each and every single one of the people who commented on my other Will/Tessa one shot ('I Never Told You'). All of your reviews made my day and I am sorry I couldn't reply to all of them. I am also grateful to the people who added it and/or me to their favorites. The email notifications put a smile on my face. This one is dedicated to all of you.

For some reason, I had the idea of a dance in my head since I first read _Clockwork Angel_ (I even pictured Tessa's dress in my head quite clearly). So I decided to turn it into a little fic. Like my the other one shot , this one doesn't really have a point. It's just a brief glance at life for Tessa and Will after Clockwork Angel.

Since the names of Gabriel Lightwood's siblings are unknown, I made them up. If you see any names you don't recognize, I made those up, too.

I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters belong to Cassandra Clare and not me. Also, the title belongs to Matchbox Twenty :)

* * *

Tessa was in danger.

They were all in danger, as a matter of fact— Charlotte, Henry, Jem, Will (regardless of how convinced he remained he was _not_ in danger)— all of them. There was a powerful and determined man on the loose with a mechanical army and a full club's worth of support at his disposal. Not to mention that he had Nathan, one of the few people in the world who knew quite a lot about Tessa, on his side. As such, every waking moment was invested in protecting her from the eminent threat that was Mortmain or following even the slightest trail that might lead to him.

And yet, all of this had to stop, all of their efforts had to cease, due to the simple fact that Benedict Lightwood saw it proper to host a ball for his daughter's birthday.

They had received the invitation two weeks prior during breakfast. Tessa sat next to Jem, as usual, eating as silently as possible and ignoring the occasional piercing glares from a pair of bright, blue eyes from across the table. Months had elapsed since the dreadful incident on the rooftop and yet Tessa and Will had not spoken more than a few words total since (and when Tessa considered this, she realized those words had been uttered begrudgingly and out of pure necessity). Sometimes after everyone had retired to their daily duties after breakfast and they were the only two remaining at the breakfast table, Tessa had the odd feeling Will was about to speak to her. But during said occasions, she hastily rose from the table and exited the room in fear that his words would only wound her once more.

All she had left of Will were his fleeting, angry glares and the images she managed to burn into her memory from occasional glimpses at him. Of course, that morning was no exception.

Feeling rather brave, Tessa stole a glance at Will when she was assured he was not looking. But before she could take in his image and etch it to her memory, Sophie entered the hall with an envelope addressed to the Institute.

Everyone at the table looked up from their breakfast and stared at Charlotte. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she read and when she was finished, she looked at Henry, frowning.

"Well?" started Jessamine when Charlotte failed to elaborate. "What is it?"

"Benedict Lightwood is hosting a dance at his manor in honor of his daughter," said Charlotte.

Tessa felt puzzled but tried not to appear so. Surely, a dance after everything that has occurred was—

"Ridiculous!" scoffed Will at once. Tessa realized it was a nice change to see him direct his disgust at something else other than her for a change.

"More like insensitive," Jem amended in his usual calm demeanor. "Does Benedict Lightwood not understand how this will look?"

Jessamine, on the other hand, was delighted. Her already lovely face glowed with uncontrolled glee. Tessa noted it was strange seeing Jessamine this content and immediately realized there were few things at the Institute to please her in this way. Jessamine called upon Sophie and began to give her very specific orders about which ball gowns to prepare for consideration.

Will rolled his eyes and addressed Charlotte. "That handful of vampires that miraculously managed to escape your relentless slaughter months ago," here, Henry opened his mouth, perhaps to remind Will that the attack was a regrettable mistake, but Will continued, "they will think that not only did you wrongfully thwarted their nest but you are now holding a celebration about it."

"Yes, well, you know how Benedict can be," Charlotte said, not disagreeing with Will. "He's always been rather lavish about celebrating his children."

Will, under his breath, amended the word 'lavish' with an obscene one Tessa was sure only she and Jem could hear.

"Are we attending?" Jem asked.

"I'm afraid so," Charlotte responded, looking displeased herself. "Now, Will," she said before he could explode. "You and I both know that now is not the time to displease Benedict Lightwood, especially after the incident you yourself just mentioned. It would be best for everyone and for the future of the Institute to concede," she sighed heavily as she addressed everyone at the table, "Now, we are all to attend," and as if to answer Will's furious, unspoken question she added, "Yes, you as well, Will. The invitation is addressed to all of us. Tessa, Jessamine can accompany you to town and help you pick out a ball gown."

Tessa simply nodded.

Rolling his eyes once more, Will stood abruptly and angrily left the room.

That was how Tessa found herself sitting uncomfortably in front of her vanity two weeks later, biting back exclamations of pain as Sophie hurriedly brushed and curled her hair. Jessamine's ringlets had taken much more time than allotted since they had to be rearranged three times before Jessamine was fully satisfied. Poor Sophie had but a less than half an hour to help Tessa get ready. So it was in a great rush that Sophie aided Tessa into her corset and finally into the gown that Jessamine had picked out five days before.

"I'm afraid I can only use flowers to adorn your hair," Sophie began, apologetically. "All the feathers were used on Miss Jessamine's hair."

Tessa simply gave her a smile through the mirror so as to appease her. "Flowers are perfectly fine," she assured her.

Sophie set to work immediately, pinning some curls up with the flowers and leaving other tendrils fall loosely around Tessa's face. "This won't take any much lon—"

Before Sophie could finish, a striking but very distraught Jessamine entered the room, lifting her skirts as she walked. She wore a luxurious apple green gown with many beautiful layers of skirts and a bodice that hugged her waist so tightly, Tessa worried she might not be breathing properly. Her blond hair was meticulously curled and adorned with stylish white pearls and feathers.

At seeing that Tessa was not entirely ready, she rolled her eyes. "Everyone is all ready to leave," she announced. "I don't see why you even bother getting ready. Could you not just _turn_ into someone ready for a ball?"

Tessa opened her mouth to retort that her power did not work that way (and that the best she could do was turn into a girl whose dress was soaked in blood,) but she thought better of it.

She felt a tiny piece of metal scrape against her scalp as Sophie pinned one last flower into her hair and with that, she turned Tessa toward the full-length mirror in the room and said, "All finished."

It was the first time Tessa got a real good look at her gown (for she had no say when Jessamine picked out for her). It wasn't until she saw it reflected back at her that she appreciated what a simple but quite elegant dress it was, one that Tessa would never otherwise dream of wearing. Just to assuage herself that she was not dreaming, she ran a hand along the satin that clung to the bodice and then continued to cascade into two layers of skirts. The periwinkle blue of the gown brought out the blue hues in her gray eyes as well as the rose tones in her cheeks and she decided she could not have been wearing a prettier dress if she wore the sky itself. Tessa stared at her reflection for a bit longer than necessary, not because she thought she looked beautiful but because it astounded her how much _older _she looked. It wasn't the flowers in her hair or the elegant dress that made her look different from the young, lonely girl that had arrived in London looking for her brother. No, it was everything she had experienced since, both good and bad.

The sleeves that slid off her pale shoulders in a modest manner made her think of her Aunt Harriett. She would have disapproved of the way her neck and shoulders were exposed but only for a fleeting minute. Tessa couldn't help but think of what she would tell her if she were alive. _"Now remember to be modest and gracious at the dance. If you dance plenty be careful not to boast to those young ladies who didn't dance much,"_ and then she would pause only to give her a small smile. _"And you look beautiful, my dear." _Tessa found herself looking intently at her hands in order to fight off the wave of emotion that threatened to overpower her.

Sophie and Jessamine both waited, the latter impatiently and the former nervously, gauging her reaction. "Perhaps next time I can arrange your hair differently, if it does not please you—"

But Tessa shook her head. "It's perfect. Much obliged, Sophie," she said in an audible whisper.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Jessamine with irritation.

Tessa acquiesced by following Jessamine out into the entrance hall of the Institute where every one was already waiting. Of course, Tessa's eyes immediately fell on Will and the way her heart rate picked up and her stomach clenched made her think she might possibly die. He wasn't looking at her but she could imagine how vibrant his navy blue waistcoat made his blue eyes look.

"Ah," Henry exclaimed in his cheery tone. "Jessamine, you look lovely!" Jessamine accepted the praise with a prideful smile. "And Tessa," he said with the same delight. Tessa tore her eyes away from Will for she could see him begin to look up at her. "How beautiful you look, dear!" Henry complemented. Feeling suddenly self conscious at the prospect of Will looking at her, Tessa blushed and muttered her thanks.

"All right," said Charlotte, "Benedict was kind enough to send a second carriage." Tessa saw her almost roll her eyes when she said the word 'kind.' "Jessamine, you will ride with Henry and I," she looked at Jem, "You and Will can escort Tessa?"

She only saw Jem nod for she was still not looking at Will.

Jem, in his black waistcoat, was at her side immediately. "You look lovely," he told her as he offered her his arm, which she took.

"You look very handsome yourself," Tessa replied, evoking a smile.

Charlotte, Henry, and Jessamine walked through the doors. Will, on the other hand, strode rather than walked without a single backward glance at Tessa or Jem.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as they walked up to the front gates. "Are you really up for a ball?"

"I am all right," he replied truthfully. "No amount of drugs could make a dance at the Lightwood's bearable," Tessa grinned. "But I am doing it for Charlotte."

"We all are," she agreed.

Will was already waiting by the carriage. His face betrayed no emotion but something told Tessa his silence was a furious one. He held the door of the carriage open for her but he was still not looking at her, not even when he offered her his hand to help her inside. His very touch burned her, despite the gloves they were both wearing. Tessa remembered how his hand felt against hers and in the mere seconds she held his hand she swore she could feel the rough skin of his fingers against hers.

For one second, their eyes met. His lips parted as if to utter something but becoming aware of Jem, he withdrew his hand hastily once Tessa was aboard the carriage.

And just like that the moment was over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tessa had never met Benedict Lightwood's daughter before that night but upon fifteen minutes of their arrival at the Lightwood's manor, she was convinced she disliked her. She learned of her conceited disposition before she even knew her name (Belinda). For one, she was less than civil to Tessa upon introduction, inspecting her from head to foot and remarking on the simplicity of her dress in comparison to hers or Jessamine's. She also strutted about with an air of superiority and no sense of modesty. But the primary reason Tessa found herself disliking the tall girl with long, fair ringlets was the shameless way she fluttered her eyelashes at Will and attempted to engage him in conversation.

They stood right beside her and so Tessa heard Belinda's ridiculous attempts at insightful conversation with Will. The way she felt her blood boil in anger was maddening and to avoid an ulcer or something of that sort, Tessa instead focused her attention on the dancers.

Charlotte had not been lying when she spoke about the magnitude of the Lightwood's wealth. The dance floor in itself was far more grand and extravagant than anything Tessa had ever read about. Jem, who had asked an acquaintance of his for a dance, caught her eye and flashed her a smile. Tessa smiled back and waved despite her anger. How could she not when Jem looked so healthy and joyful?

Her eyes fell on another couple. Gabriel Lightwood danced with a visibly infatuated red haired girl whom he paid no attention to. Instead, he watched his sister and Will with scrutiny, the fury that almost drove him to start a brawl with Will clearly readable on his face.

To her left, Jessamine continued to chat aimlessly about everyone's fashion. She grew suddenly quiet and when Tessa looked at her she saw her rearranging her curls hastily. "Mr. Riverbank," she said greeting the handsome young man that had materialized before them.

He courteously bowed and greeted Jessamine. His hazel eyes fell on Tessa, regarding her with curiosity. "And with whom do I have the pleasure?"

"Oh, this is a guest of ours, Miss Tessa Gray," Jessamine said curtly gesturing toward Tessa. "Tessa, this is an old friend of mine, Lucas Riverbank." Tessa didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'mine.'

Lucas took Tessa's gloved hand and kissed it. "It is an honor to meet you, Miss Gray."

"Likewise," replied Tessa.

Jessamine looked displeased. From behind her, Will and Belinda grew very quiet.

"Shall I have the pleasure of this dance?"

It seemed as if Jessamine would protest, but even _she_ wasn't that rude. Aunt Harriett had always told her that it was the height of impoliteness to refuse a gentleman a dance without a valid excuse. Tessa could think of none and so she accepted.

The set he had invited her to dance to was an easy one. Even the inexperienced dancer like Tessa would excel at it. Lucas was pleasant enough, engaging Tessa in dialogue as they moved. When he was not, he would simply smile at her and continue to lead her gracefully. Tessa allowed a glance at her party to discover how vexed they all were. Jessamine watched them dance indignantly with crossed arms, Belinda appeared to be upset about no longer holding Will's attention, and Will looked livid. Although, Tessa noted, he always looked livid.

Lucas escorted her to her party once the dance was over and with one last bow, he departed.

Before Jessamine could say anything to her, Jem, who had also returned, asked her to dance the next set.

And so most of the night elapsed as such. The young men would greet Jessamine, introduce themselves to Tessa, and ask either to dance (which was a relief to Tessa because Jessamine brightened considerably when finally asked to dance).

Tessa could practically see Will gnashing his teeth every time she returned from the dance floor, his knuckles white with the force he gripped his drink.

But if Will was fuming by the time Tessa finished her fifth dance, it was nothing compared to how positively enraged he became when a sixth gentleman asked Tessa to dance. It wasn't so much that Tessa was yet again accepting a dance with a stranger, she later realized, it was simply a matter of _who_ it was.

"Would you grant me the great _honor_ of dancing this set with you?" a male voice said behind Tessa.

She turned and was surprised to see it was Gabriel Lightwood. Bewilderment rendered her mute and before she could answer, Gabriel took a hold of her hand. Concluding that refusing was no longer a choice, Tessa accepted. However, they had just but reached the other couples when someone pushed past Tessa. She didn't need to turn to know it was Will, pushing his way through people as he left the dance hall.

The glint of triumph in Gabriel's eyes did not go unnoticed by Tessa as they danced. She was sure he was saying something but her attention was fully invested in finding where Will had gone to. She finally saw him outside the dance hall, furiously striding through a vast corridor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As quietly as possible, Tessa rattled the knob on the last door and unlike the many others, it was unlocked. She had seen him disappear into that very corridor and so she was certain that he would be inside.

It was a study or library since there were many book shelves against the grand walls, but she was uncertain for it was dark. The only light she saw upon entering was the moonlight that peeked through the drawn curtains shrouding the large window. The click of the door closing behind her was the only sound in the room.

"Wi—" she started but it did not sound right. She hadn't directly addressed Will by name since the incident between them and she was unsure what to call him. She decided to be as formal as possible. "Mr. Herondale?"

She saw movement by the large window, a silhouette. Tessa knew it was him. She would recognize him always no matter how enveloped by the darkness they were.

"We're back to that, are we?" he asked harshly. "What do you want?" The words hurt more than they should have. She was glad it was dark and he did not have the satisfaction of seeing it on her face. "Done dancing with all of your suitors, are you?"

The way his words stabbed her left behind trails of anger more than pain. "They are not suitors," she retorted.

"Lovers, then?"

"Oh, for the love of God!" She yelled before she could stop herself. Even in the darkness, she could see his bewilderment by the sudden stiffness of his posture. "When are you going to stop with that?"

He was silent for a long time.

"It's almost as if you did not know me at all," she said, her voice breaking at the last word.

He said nothing in response. She could picture his usual humorless smile in place, ready to laugh at something he did not find funny. Irritated, Tessa almost turned on her heel and left but then, "Did that hurt your feelings?" There was a small hint of spite in his tone but it was easily overridden by genuine curiosity.

With all honesty, she answered, "No." She could discern his confusion, she could feel it radiating off him. "There is absolutely nothing you could say to me that will hurt me more than what you said to me that day."

They both knew she was referring to the day she had told him she was staying at the Institute.

The silence that followed was the longest they had ever shared.

Tessa took the moment to cross the room, careful to avoid crashing into objects as she went, and stopped before the large window, right beside Will. The room was so silent that she heard the sound of his breathing. She wondered if he could hear the way he made her heart beat just by being near her. Without another word, she drew the curtains open, the bright moonlight spilling over her and Will.

She looked at him, directly in the eye for the first time in ages. He was handsome, of course, to a degree that still managed to take her breath away. But she could read something almost foreign on his face. A few seconds more told her it was guilt, no doubt caused by her last words. He was looking at her carefully, too, examining her. She felt self-conscious.

He opened his mouth and Tessa swore she might hear an apology.

But, of course, Will was not one to apologize so none came. Instead, "Gabriel Lightwood, though?" he asked, the usual smug smile her wore as a mask back in place. "I thought you had a little more sense than that."

"It is not proper to refuse to dance without a valid reason, particularly when asked politely," she responded with dignity.

"He is foul," was his response. "Is that not a valid enough reason?"

"He was perfectly nice to _me_," she shot back. "For obvious reasons, he is unpleasant to _you_."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Obvious?"

"You know what I mean."

"I am afraid not."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Belinda."

"Ah, is that why he hates me?" Will asked in mock surprise. "Surely, there must be a mistake. I have been nothing but pleasant to her."

That familiar rage bubbled at her stomach.

"In fact, she seemed to enjoy herself when—"

With a disgusted and certainly angry snarl, Tessa whirled around suddenly and made for the exit, deciding she would rather be stoned to death than listen to the end of his sentence. However, Will halted her by swiftly stepping in front of her.

"Mr. Herondale, you are being _incredibly_ rude," she warned him with as much poise as she could muster.

This did not affect him. He simply smiled to himself and continued to block her path. Her fists clenched at her side involuntarily.

Will noticed and smiled to himself. Very gently, he took one of her hands in his, causing her fist to relax.

"They all lied to you, you know," he murmured, all traces of smugness suddenly vanished.

Despite her fury she humored him, "Who?"

He was standing so close.

"Jem, Henry, and all those men who asked you to dance," his voice was still but a murmur and his breath caressed her face as he spoke. "You do not look lovely or beautiful."

"No?"

He shook his head. "Lovely and beautiful are not nearly good enough to describe how you look. You look more than radiant."

It was more than Tessa could take. She dropped her gaze from his. But Will was having none of that. He lifted her chin toward him.

"I ached tell you that all night," he admitted. They were practically inches apart, their chests almost touching, "I ached to dance with you, to hold you," he continued, his hand still in hers, "to caress you," the fingers of his free hand traced lines along her face, and then his voice was merely a whisper, "to kiss you."

He had let his walls down, that much was clear. He was being so unlike his usual sardonic self and became instead the brittle, tormented boy soaked in blood and holy water that had first kissed her so many weeks ago. Yes, he had allowed his walls down but, Tessa realized with grief, that only meant that when they snapped back up, they would mercilessly keep her out.

His lips were so close to hers but Tessa pulled away suddenly.

"Tess," he said in protest. A chill ran up her spine at hearing the name only he called her.

"I cannot play this game with you, Will," she whispered. "It is not fair or sane. One minute you insult me, you hate me, and are repulsed by me—"

"Tess, I never hated—"

"Let me finish, please," she implored. "And then you try to kiss me. How can I forget you when you do that, Will?"

Hurt flitted in his eyes. "Forget?" he asked. "You want to _forget_ about me?"

"No," she replied at once. "But what I want doesn't matter given our circumstance."

"Circumstance?"

"Yes," she went on, surprised that he was even asking. "The fact that you are Nephilim and I am but a Downworlder." He understood when she uttered the word 'Nephilim.'

"That…" he began but trailed off. The conflict he was enduring was apparent in his eyes.

Tessa waited.

Finally he said, "That is not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I…"

"Allow me to venture a guess," she said when he did not elaborate. "You cannot tell me?"

He nodded.

She let go of his hand. "Is it because you do not trust me?"

"No!" he said immediately, taking her hand once more as if imploring her to believe him.

"Whatever it is, Will, I will understand. You can tell—"

"The situation is complicated…" he desperately searched her face, conflicted, sorry, and biting back his words. "Magnus will…There are things that…" he stopped, shutting his eyes tight. Watching him struggle to tell her something he could not was almost too painful to watch. He tired once more, "There's just… "

The infinitesimal space separating them caused her to regret not kissing him. It was true that they were only mere inches apart but it felt like many miles to Tessa. There was a stubborn and desperate tugging at her chest that pulled her closer to Will with each heart beat, not knowing nor caring that there was an ocean of obstacles separating them. It was then that she knew that this Hell he was going through swathed him out of her reach completely. She knew, as clearly as she knew her God given name, that she would follow him into the flames willingly for the sake of saving them both.

"There is just so much…" he repeated and once more trailed off.

And then the thought that haunted her very nightmares crossed her mind: she was not human like Will. Along with an ache in her chest, this thought brought about a string of other thoughts. Tessa thought about her parents, about Nathan, about the possibility of never being normal again—she thought about all the things that tormented her. She imagined trying to verbalize something like that and when she found herself incapable, she understood.

"So much you are unable to say because it hurts too much?" she finished kindly.

Slowly, he nodded.

Tessa said nothing after that. It was times like those when a loving and understanding silence was better than any words uttered. The heft of the evening finally weighing down on her, Tessa sat on one of the chairs in the study.

Will was very quiet.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" he asked finally.

Not knowing what to expect, Tessa nodded.

"Belinda Lightwood and I—"

"William, please," Tessa implored. "Not that again."

"We had nothing to do with one another," he said. Tessa looked up to confirm that he was not lying. He was not. However, that smug smile played with the corners of his mouth as it always did. "She has always been fond of me and sought me out a lot. When Gabriel implied that something had happened, I did not deny it."

"Why? Why would you possibly do that?"

"Because the look on Gabriel's face was certainly worth the bother," he said, grinning.

Tessa shook her head in disbelief, but the sense of relief that took over her was difficult to ignore. "Will, why do you try to make others think the worst of you?"

He pretended as if he did not hear her.

Another silence.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked him finally.

Will looked intrigued and nodded.

"Gabriel Lightwood is a _horrid_ dancer."

Will laughed. The sound was pleasant and unlike any other she had ever heard from Will. Something about how a trivial revelation like that pleased him made Tessa laugh as well.

"We ought to get back," she said once they had calmed down. "I am positive being in here by ourselves and unsupervised will be frowned upon."

Will opened his mouth and Tessa just _knew_ he would ask her why she even cared about what the pompous and otherwise irrelevant people in Benedict Lightwood's party thought of her. But, uncharacteristically of him, Will seemed to think better of it and nodded.

"You go first. I will join you in a minute," he assured her.

Tessa stood and walked towards the door but before she could exit, Will said, "Tess?"

"Yes?"

"If," he began slowly, "I were to ask you to dance, would you refuse me?"

Tessa smiled in spite of herself. "Would you ask politely?"

"Do I do anything politely?"

He had a valid point.

He went on, "If, say, I were to make an exception and I asked you politely?"

Tessa's smile only widened. "And what is the likelihood of that happening?"

"Let's pretend Hell is on the brink of freezing over," he replied. "Would you dance with me?"

"I suppose you would have to do it to find out." And with that, she returned to the party.

Jessamine was beaming, her cheeks flushed when Tessa reached her.

"Lucas Riverbank has asked me to dance twice already," she explained before Tessa could ask. Jessamine did not ask about Tessa's whereabouts on account of either her elation or her indifference. Either way, Tessa was relieved. It was as if no one had noticed her absence.

"Glad to see you've returned," murmured Jem.

Almost no one.

Tessa felt the color spread through her face, knowing that would only seem more incriminating. She opened her mouth to explain but Jem smiled and shook his head. "I know, Tessa. I am aware of how Will can be sometimes, believe me. You have nothing to explain."

Tessa smiled in gratitude.

As if on cue, Tessa turned to see Will entering the dance hall once more. For a wild moment, she thought he would walk straight to her and lead her to the dance floor. After all, had he not implied he wanted to do that a few minutes ago?

But he did not, he didn't even look at her. Instead, he stopped along the way to speak to Charlotte and Henry.

Tessa sighed, her heart sinking horribly. She knew the walls would come up once more. She knew that as soon as she walked away from that room, Will would slip his mask back on and continue to play his indifferent role (or perhaps what she saw a few minutes ago _was_ the act). She knew this so why was she so upset? But, Tessa knew the answer to her own question. If she was being honest with her self, she actually thought he would…

A tap on her shoulder prevented from finishing that thought.

Will's hand, extended and waiting for hers, was the first thing she saw upon turning.

"May I have this dance?"

The words sounded alien coming from someone like Will but they seemed to fit.

Smiling involuntarily (the way she did when she was around Will), she took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the ocean of dancers.

* * *

**A/N**: Funny story. Cassandra Clare was answering fan questions as characters from her books on Twitter. All of Will's answers completely broke my heart. But that' all right. I remain convinced it is all an act.

I tried to write a happy ending for these two. I really did try my hardest, especially after my last T/W one shot! They belong together, no doubt. But there's so much they have to get sorted out before that could happen. Will needs to address whatever happened in his past. Tessa has to deal with issues such as her parents not being who she thought they were, her brother betraying her, and the fact that she is a warlock. And then there's her being immortal (for she is in City of Glass), although I believe she doesn't know about that yet. I wish I could just waive off all those problems and allow these two to fall into bliss but I can't.

I give you instead a smidgen of hope :- )

To clarify, there is a part of me that suspects that Will had nothing to do with Gabriel's sister. In fact, I believe he hasn't been involved that way with anyone. Now, I know it sounds ridiculous given his nature and how attractive he is but times were very different then. He _was_ a gentleman after all. And if Will lies about drinking, what assures us he isn't lying about other things as well?

But I suppose we'll find out eventually.

In the meantime, I **thank you** for reading this one shot (an ridiculously long author's notes). Thank you in advance if you are planning on reviewing. And I am equally grateful is you decide to add this story or me to your favorites.

Much love,

Bree


End file.
